Bookstore
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: A chance meeting brings two unlikely people together for a relationship that transcends the boundaries between friends, lovers, and enemies. CloudxIenzo/Zexion
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: And another new story! Yay!**

**Kuronue: Do you have time for all this?**

**Yoru: Um…yes. Yes I do. –looks around innocently-**

**Kuronue: Warnings for this one: Yaoi, violence. If anything like rape or abuse comes along, we'll warn you again.**

**Yoru: Onward!**

* * *

Cloud blinked.

"I had it first," he snarled at the person across from him.

"I believe that my hand is under yours, implying that I was here first," the other man said monotonously. Cloud growled from under his scarf, blue eyes flashing.

"Give it."

"No." The man slid his hand deftly out from underneath Cloud's, clutching the book within it. He turned and walked away without a backward glance, long braid swinging behind him. Cloud huffed, crossing his arms.

"What a jerk."

"I heard that," the man called back without turning around. Cloud snarled to himself, turning to find another book.

_He had really pretty hair, though. All silvery-blue…_

* * *

"That was kind of heartless, not giving the poor man the book," Myde said as he watched Cloud turn away. Ienzo shrugged.

"I had it in my hand first."

"He's cute." Myde was craning over the bookshelves to look at the blonde man. Ienzo rolled his eyes, and put his square-framed reading glasses on.

"Half of his face is hidden. How can you tell?"

"I can sense cuteness. Why do you think I keep hitting on you?" Myde tugged playfully on Ienzo's tie.

"I always thought you were just a masochist."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Myde exclaimed resolutely. Ienzo blinked.

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Well, since you were such a bastard, I figure it's my duty to go apologize for you," Myde said with a smirk. With a sigh, Ienzo turned away.

"Whatever. Have fun."

"If he gives me his contact info, do you want a copy?"

"You're kidding, right?" Ienzo scoffed. Myde laughed and approached the blonde man a few shelves down. Sighing again, Ienzo turned to the bookshelf to look for another book.

_Lovely eyes, though._

* * *

"Ahem."

Cloud turned as someone cleared their throat behind him. A pretty young man stood behind him, all shoulder-length golden hair, eyes the color of the ocean, and a very revealing mesh shirt.

"My name's Myde. What's yours?" the vision asked.

"Cloud," Cloud muttered, wondering why there were so many pretty men at the bookstore that day.

_Not that the jerk from earlier was pretty._

"I wanted to apologize for my friend. He was mean to you. And alas, not even I could get him to relinquish the book he beat you to."

"I see. It's all right. I can find another book." Cloud nodded to Myde and turned away, but he could feel the presence behind him telling him that the other man had not left.

"Do you want to know his name?" Myde asked innocently. Cloud eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

"My friend's name. Did you think I was over here matchmaking for me?"

"Your friend is an asshole," Cloud growled. Myde laughed.

"He does come across that way, doesn't he? He's actually a nice person, if a little cold sometimes. Come on."

"Why would one cold person need another?" Cloud snapped. He was getting annoyed – not with Myde particularly, but at himself for wanting to know 'the jerk's' name.

"You might warm each other up a little," Myde replied without missing a beat. Cloud leaned his head against the bookshelf. He started when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry if I misinterpreted the look you gave him. But by your reaction to all this, I think I didn't." The hand was removed and Myde turned to go.

"His name is Ienzo. He works for Xenahort at Hollow Bastion. Maybe you should go visit him at work sometime."

"I doubt it."

"He'll never admit it, but I think he would like that," Myde said with a small chuckle. He walked away, leaving Cloud with very mixed-up thoughts.

And he still hadn't found a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, not many reviews for it, but I still wanna update so I'm going to! This pairing needs to be spread so Yoru can read more of it!**

**Kuronue: …right. Anyway, this chapter contains mild yaoi, sexual harassment style.**

**Yoru: MisterCreamPie wants Xemnas to be a villain, but he's not in my other fic. So here ya go, Gabe! Though right now, as Xenahort, he's really just a dirty old man…**

Ienzo growled in irritation as a hand settled on his lower back, just above his buttocks.

"Myde, how many times must I tell you…"

"I shall have to punish this Myde person if he is allowed to touch you as I am."

Ienzo's eyes widened as he realized that it was his boss touching him in this way.

"Mr. Xenahort…"

Xenahort leaned close to Ienzo's ear, "Just Xenahort is fine, Ienzo. You needn't be so formal."

"Please, Xenahort, I'm really not comfortable with…meep!" Ienzo squeaked as Xenahort's hand slipped lower.

"Come on, Ienzo, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I believe he said he wasn't comfortable." The voice was cold as steel and vaguely familiar. Ienzo blinked. It sounded a lot like the guy from the bookstore. Xenahort had removed his hand and was glaring daggers at the intruder.

"Ienzo, do you know this person?" he asked scathingly. Ienzo turned to see that it was, indeed, "the jerk".

"Um, yes. He's my…my cousin." Ienzo knew that it was a terrible lie, but it was really the only thought that came to mind – besides the boyfriend story.

"I just got into town and decided to come see Ienzo at work. I get here and find him being molested. Mom's not going to like that," the man said with an icy glare. Xenahort sniffed.

"I was not molesting him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that, he walked away, stomping slightly as he went. Ienzo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr…?"

"Cloud. Just Cloud."

"Thank you, Cloud. I think you deserve that book." Ienzo leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt Cloud lean beside him.

"Myde told me you worked here. I wanted to come apologize for being such a jerk."

"It was I who was the jerk. I apologize as well."

"Then we're even."

"Indeed."

Silence reigned for a moment. Finally Cloud spoke again.

"So when do you get off?"

Ienzo eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Thought you might like to go get some coffee."

"I'm not in the habit of going out with men I barely know." Ienzo felt anger rising up in him. Did he look like a whore?

"Fine. There's coffee in the lobby downstairs. You don't even have to leave the building with me."

"Look," Ienzo said, standing up, "I'm eternally grateful to you for having saved me, but I'm really not interested in a relationship of any sort. I'm sorry, and I hope we meet again."

Cloud frowned at him, "You think I'm trying to get you into bed, don't you?"

"What do you think? Now I have work that I must attend to, and I'm sure you have better things to do than lean against a laboratory wall and chat idly." Ienzo turned on his heel and hurried away, swearing that the next time he saw Myde, he was going to kill him.

* * *

Cloud banged the back of his head against the wall behind him.

"I finally find someone I'm interested in, and they think I just want them for their hole," he muttered as he got off the wall and started for the door.

"Ienzo has that problem." A large man with brown bangs in his face intercepted Cloud.

"Why?"

"He feels that it's all anyone's really ever wanted him for except Myde, and he's not interested in dating his best friend." The man stuck out his hand, "I'm Aeleus, by the way."

"Cloud."

"Don't take Ienzo's words to heart. He's had a rough time. He'll come around." Aeleus waved and walked away. Cloud sighed. What was it with the pretty ones? He'd just have to find a way to show Ienzo that he was trustworthy.

_Show him that I want him for __**him**_.

"Aeleus!" He hurried after the bigger man, who stopped.

"Yes?"

"When does he get off work?"

Aeleus frowned, "Do you really think using alternate means to find out when he gets off would help your case with him?"

Cloud looked at the floor. Aeleus had a point.

"Look, friend, you're going to have to be more patient if you really want him. The last relationship he had took a terrible turn. You just need to coax him into a sense of security, and using his friends to find out his work schedule is not going to help." Aeleus patted Cloud's shoulder.

"I do really want him. At least, I'd like to get to know him better. What should I do?"

"Just don't push him. When you see him, say hello and whatnot. But wait a while before you ask him out again – I think you freaked him out." Aeleus smiled a little as Cloud nodded.

"Thank you, Aeleus."

"I want Ienzo to be happy, Cloud. I wasn't enough, those two years ago. I hope you will be."

Cloud nodded again as Aeleus walked away.

_I will be._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Hello!**

**Kuronue: You don't have anything to say, do you?**

**Yoru: Nope!**

* * *

Ienzo fished around in his mailbox in the break room.

_Report, report, assignment, report…_ he thought as he pulled papers out. Suddenly his hand alighted on an envelope. He pulled it out, staring at it. The handwriting was unfamiliar. Shrugging, he opened it and read the note inside.

_Dear Ienzo,_

_I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't realize that I was coming on too strong. All I could think about while we were talking was that I want to get to know you better. I wish I'd gone about it a different way, because now you don't even want to get coffee in the lobby with me. However, I still want to come visit you at work sometimes, where there are people around and you can bolt if you want to. If that's okay with you, you can tell Aeleus and he'll tell me. He was very helpful in discovering why you were afraid, and I'm grateful to him for it. Don't worry – he didn't give me any details. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my conduct._

_Sincerely,_

_Cloud_

Ienzo considered the note dubiously. Cloud sounded sincere, but it was a note, so Ienzo couldn't really tell. Should he allow the almost-stranger to get close?

"Ienzo, you've been standing there for a good ten minutes," Aeleus' deep voice said from behind him. Ienzo turned and glared at him.

"You talked to Cloud?"

"He was really hurt, Ienzo. You shot him down pretty hard."

"Well, he's not exactly tactful," Ienzo grumbled, sliding the note back into the envelope. Aeleus frowned.

"He's much more tactful than Xenahort."

Ienzo stiffened, "You know nothing about that."

"I know that he touches you inappropriately, Ienzo. Cloud kept him from doing so earlier. If he's part of the reason you're afraid to get close to people…"

"He has nothing to do with it. Mr. Xenahort's…advances are a fairly recent development."

"Kind of like the light bulb," Aeleus snapped sarcastically as Ienzo growled at him, "Ienzo, just let the guy try."

"I don't want a relationship."

"You have to get over Isa, Ienzo. He isn't worth it." Aeleus hesitated, and then put a hand on Ienzo's shoulder.

"I've just barely gotten to the point where I don't flinch when someone touches me, Aeleus. I'm not ready yet."

"Cloud will be patient. He is very interested in getting to know you better. He won't push for a relationship until he's sure you're both ready."

"How can you be sure?"

Aeleus smiled, "I just am. I want you to be happy, Ienzo. Even if it's not with me."

He pulled the smaller man into his arms and hugged him, feeling him tense up. Slowly, Ienzo relaxed into the gentle embrace.

"Thank you, Aeleus."

"No problem."

* * *

Cloud waited outside for a long time before Aeleus' familiar bulk approached him.

"Well? What did he say?"

Aeleus handed him a piece of paper. Swallowing, Cloud opened it and read the single word in the middle.

_Okay._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I'm glad people like this story. It makes me happy to write it.**

**Kuronue: Isa and Ienzo's relationship will be explained a bit in this chapter, and more later, though Yoru's sure you've deduced what kind of relationship it was.**

**Yoru: Promise! Credit to xcupidxstuntx for the name of the restaurant. Thanks Emmy! Also, in their world, you don't have to be 21 to drink like you do here in the USA…because I said you don't.**

Cloud walked into the laboratory, looking around until he saw a long, silvery-blue braid. He went up behind Ienzo and leaned close to his ear.

"Boo."

Ienzo jumped about a mile, and then wheeled around.

"Dammit, Cloud!" he hissed. Cloud smirked.

"Hey."

He'd been coming into the lab almost every day for about a month now. While he still hadn't gotten Ienzo to go out with him, he'd learned a lot about the other man. For example, Ienzo _loved_ peanut-butter-and-chocolate cupcakes.

"I brought this for you. Tifa made them this morning." He set a cupcake on the desk in front of Ienzo, watching with pleasure as the scientist's eyes lit up.

"Thank you," Ienzo said, peeling a little of the wrapping down and taking a bite, "Tifa makes the best cupcakes."

Cloud chuckled, "Yes, she does. What are you up to today?"

"Xenahort thinks we've made a major breakthrough. He says that if I switch the cores of the anatomy around to here, we should be able to…" he continued, but Cloud didn't understand most of what he said. However, he did love the look of passion that came into Ienzo's already beautiful eyes when he talked about his work.

"Cloud?" Ienzo asked, suddenly sounding a bit sheepish. Cloud blinked.

"Yes?"

"I wonder…if perhaps today should be a celebration. I mean, for the breakthrough."

"Really now?" Cloud's heart started beating fast.

Ienzo scratched his chin, a gesture Cloud knew meant that he was nervous. However, he also knew that it was his cue to take the plunge.

"Well, maybe tonight you'd like to go out to dinner once you get off work," he said, trying to appear nonchalant. He smiled to himself as Ienzo blushed.

"I'd like that."

As Cloud left, Ienzo let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He was finally allowing Cloud to take him out, and the thought made him strangely nostalgic.

"Good job, Ienzo," came a warm voice from beside his desk. He looked up into Aeleus' smiling eyes.

"Yes, well, I knew he wouldn't ask unless I gave him an opening," Ienzo replied.

"No, he wouldn't. What are you thinking about now? What you're going to wear?" Aeleus teased. Ienzo blushed deep scarlet.

"Silly idea!" he mumbled.

"Then what?" Aeleus sat across from him. Ienzo looked down.

"Isa," he muttered. Aeleus frowned.

"Ienzo…"

"I know I shouldn't, but it's so hard! It's only been a year since I left him. How do I really know that Cloud won't be the same? Isa was sweet at first too, and look how that turned out." Ienzo winced. Aeleus sighed, and then reached out and touched Ienzo's head.

"You really like Cloud, don't you?" he asked. Ienzo nodded.

"I always look for him now," he said quietly. Aeleus smiled.

"I can tell by the way you want him, specifically him, to turn out to be so sweet. Relax a little, Ienzo. Let him be sweet to you."

Ienzo was silent for a long moment.

"Aeleus."

"Yeah?"

"What _should_ I wear?"

* * *

Cloud couldn't help it. He stared.

Ienzo had pulled the top and sides of his hair back, letting a few locks fall around his lovely face. He was wearing a dark blue silky shirt and black slacks, setting off his pale skin perfectly. His glasses were gone, leaving the clear silvery-blue of his eyes to shine out without interruption. Cloud swallowed dryly.

"You…um…you look fantastic," he said quietly. Ienzo blushed hotly.

"I'm glad you think so," he mumbled back, rubbing the back of his head. Cloud felt rather dowdy in his dark jeans and sleeveless blue shirt.

"Um, maybe we could stop by my house really quick and let me put on some slacks or something."

Ienzo laughed and put his arm through Cloud's.

"Don't worry about it. I just went on Aeleus' recommendation."

Cloud made a mental note to thank Aeleus.

"It was an awesome one," he commented, relishing the feeling of Ienzo touching him. Ienzo smiled brightly.

"I'm really glad you like it so much. It's not something I'm used to, but I knew there was something back there in my closet somewhere." Ienzo chuckled, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special. You want to celebrate, right?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"You better not be spoiling me too badly," Ienzo scolded. Cloud laughed.

"Only a little, I promise," he replied. Sliding his arm down until he was holding Ienzo's hand, he led him into a small, dimly lit restaurant. Ienzo blushed softly at the skin-on-skin contact, but enjoyed the feeling of Cloud's rough palm against his soft one.

"Right here. Your server will be right with you!" chirped the hostess. Cloud chuckled.

"Thanks." He turned back to Ienzo, who was looking at the décor of the beautiful restaurant. It was made of stone, draped with red velvet curtains and chandeliers. The tables were wrought iron, but covered in red tablecloths and with roses as floral arrangements. Cloud could see that Ienzo had never seen anything like it.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Ienzo marveled.

"I've only been here once, but I remember it being fantastic." Cloud looked up as the waiter approached.

"Hello and welcome to the Crimson Glade. May I take your drink orders?"

Cloud smiled, "Do you drink, Ienzo?"

"Sometimes."

"A bottle of your house…" Cloud hesitated, "Red, I think."

The waiter bowed and walked away. Cloud looked at Ienzo, scratching his head.

"Was I right?"

"Actually, yes," Ienzo laughed, "I do prefer red."

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, "I figured you'd correct me if I was wrong."

Ienzo blushed slightly, "I probably would."

"So, how old are you?" Cloud leaned his chin on his hand and gazed at Ienzo, who laughed.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" Ienzo asked teasingly.

"I want to know," Cloud replied sullenly.

"It's fine. I'm 20, 21 in two months. How about you?" Ienzo smiled.

"23." Cloud smiled back as the wine arrived. The waiter poured two glasses, and left the bottle in a bucket of ice. Ienzo swirled the wine around in the glass before taking a sip.

"Very good," he complimented. Cloud chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad. I would have been embarrassed if you didn't like it."

"Are you ready to order, sirs?" the waiter asked. Cloud blinked.

"Oh, we haven't even opened the menus yet. Sorry." He pushed Ienzo's menu across to him and opened his own. He saw Ienzo's eyes widen.

"Cloud, I told you not to spoil…"

"I know. I just don't care. Come on, Ienzo, get whatever you want."

"But…"

"Do it or I'll force feed you," Cloud snapped playfully. He laughed as Ienzo threw a napkin at him.

"Fine." Ienzo perused the menu. Cloud smiled secretly; he loved just watching the other man. After a moment, Ienzo put the menu down. The waiter came back, pad in hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked politely. They ordered, and the waiter left just as quickly as he had come. Cloud sipped his wine as silence fell over the table. Ienzo was looking around again, occasionally sipping his wine as well.

"Are you really mad at me?" Cloud asked, smiling slightly. Ienzo sighed.

"Not really. This is a gorgeous place."

"You fit right in," Cloud said, almost without thinking. Ienzo blushed softly.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence again for a long time, until Cloud could no longer control himself.

"Really, Ienzo, you're beautiful. Even when you took that book, I thought so. But it's not only that; you're sweet and super-intelligent, too. I'm really happy that I met you." He reached across and put his hand over Ienzo's. The scientist was staring at him, emotions roiling behind his eyes.

"I'm happy I met you too," he said finally, smiling. Cloud felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders at that smile.

"Then we'll be fine, won't we?" he said, twining his fingers with Ienzo. The scientist nodded, squeezing Cloud's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, the last chapter was filler fluff! Yay!**

**Kuronue: And this one isn't?**

**Yoru: Cloud is really sweet again! I'm jealous; it's been a while since I was on a date. (goes and sulks in a corner)**

As they approached Ienzo's door, Cloud started to get nervous. He desperately wanted to kiss Ienzo, but would the other man accept it? He'd given no indication that it would be welcome. Besides, it was only a first date.

Cloud didn't realize that as his mind was in turmoil, so was Ienzo's. Would Cloud kiss him? Did he want him to? Would he flinch away unconsciously?

_Damn Isa to hell_, Ienzo thought maliciously. If it hadn't been for the other blunette, he wouldn't be this fidgety. Cloud was silent as well, and Ienzo wondered if he was planning something.

Upon reaching the door, Ienzo turned to Cloud and smiled shyly.

"I had a wonderful time," he said. Cloud nodded.

"Me too. Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow during your break?"

"I'd really like that," Ienzo replied happily. Cloud smiled back and leaned in slightly. He saw Ienzo tense, and pulled back quickly.

"So I'll…see you tomorrow, then," he said, waving a little as he turned.

"Cloud!"

He turned back around to have a pair of soft lips meet his own gently. Cloud's eyes widened slightly, and then he relaxed into the tender kiss. Wrapping his arms loosely around Ienzo's waist, he pulled him a bit closer. Ienzo's arms went around his neck, and Cloud never wanted to let go.

* * *

Ienzo lay in bed that night, thoughts drifting over and over the kiss. He felt like he was 16 years old again, getting his first real kiss from the captain of the blitzball team, Aeleus, on prom night. He may have been labeled a nerd back then, but that kiss had been amazing. He'd even gone on a few dates with Aeleus, despite the bigger boy's popularity. However, he'd never fallen hard for Aeleus like the blitzball player had for him.

It was nothing compared to the raw passion in Cloud's kiss. Not even Isa had…

Ienzo sobered quickly. Even the merest thought about his ex-boyfriend served to thoroughly ruin a good mood. Reaching over and picking up his phone, he quickly dialed his best friend.

"Myde?"

"IENZO! HOW WAS THE DATE WHAT DID YOU WEAR WHERE DID YOU GO DID HE LOOK HOT DID HE SPEND A LOT OF MONEY DID HE KISS YOU DID HE KISS YOU DID HE…"

"It was fantastic, I wore the blue silk, we went to the Crimson Glade, he looked gorgeous, he spent way too much, and yes he kissed me," Ienzo cut him off, chuckling a little.

"Is he a good kisser?" Myde squealed.

"The best," Ienzo replied, smiling. He had known that Myde would make him feel better. He laughed outright as he could hear his best friend bouncing around whatever room he was in.

"So you're going to go out with him again, right?"

"Tomorrow for lunch."

"Oh my God, Ienzo, I'm so happy for you!" Myde chirped, trying to keep his voice from soaring too high.

"Thanks. Myde, he's just…I just feel so…" He drifted off.

"Young? On air? Beautiful? Loved? All of the above?"

"Mhm," Ienzo assented.

"Awww, Ienzo." Myde had stopped bouncing and settled somewhere. Ienzo sighed.

"But I still keep thinking about Isa, Myde. I mean, isn't this how he…"

"Stop right there," Myde snapped. Ienzo's eyes widened; Myde rarely snapped.

"You are letting him control you, Ienzo. If you keep this up, you'll ruin every chance you get at happiness. Until Cloud came along, you were scared to go out with anyone because of how badly Isa scarred you. You have to get over him or you'll be scared forever."

"I know, but it's not that easy."

"It's been a year since you left him."

"And not long since I've been able to let someone touch me."

"You let Cloud kiss you." Myde's smile could be heard through the phone. Ienzo smiled back, even if his friend couldn't see it.

"I kissed him. He seemed nervous to kiss me, so I instigated it."

"See? You really are healed, Ienzo. You just have to take the last step."

"Thanks, Myde."

"You're welcome. So, tomorrow, you should leave your hair down."

Ienzo chuckled, "I can't. It gets in my way while I'm working."

"Just excuse yourself to the bathroom when Cloud comes and undo it," Myde whined. Ienzo laughed.

"He likes it no matter how it's styled," he said, and then blushed fiercely at the implication. He could hear Myde laughing happily on the other end.

"Oh, Ienzo, I really am so happy for you."

"How's it coming with Braig, by the way?" Ienzo asked, changing the subject before his face got any redder. A contented sigh blew through the phone.

"He still hasn't asked me out, but I'm pretty sure he likes me. Don't you think so?" Myde asked. Ienzo nodded, and then remembered that they were on the phone.

"I think so. He's just shy when it comes to romance."

It was 2 in the morning when Ienzo finally said goodnight to Myde. Putting the phone down, he lay back and fell asleep, images of lovely blue eyes dancing in his head.

* * *

Cloud finally shut the door on Tifa and Yuffie, who were trying their damndest to get every detail of the date out of him.

"So how was your date?"

Cloud groaned as Leon's voice washed over him.

"Don't you have better things to do?" he snarled at the man sitting on his bed. Leon laughed.

"Perhaps. Do you?" he returned. Cloud snarled, but sat on the bed next to his friend.

"It was really good. He's everything he already seemed to be and more."

"A good kisser?"

Cloud blushed hotly, "That was included in the 'more.'"

"That's fantastic." Leon smiled. The brunette always seemed quiet and stoic, but Cloud could always bring out the playmate in him. Cloud lay back on his bed.

"He's so…I don't know, amazing."

"Aren't you glad that he got that book away from you?" Leon teased. Cloud laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, everyone seems rather curious about Isa, so I guess I'll shed some light on that subject.**

**Kuronue: Are you going to throw rape into this story?**

**Yoru: You know.**

**Kuronue: Right. Okay. This chapter contains mentions of abuse and rape.**

Ienzo's lunch with Cloud was perfect. Cloud kissed him afterward before dropping him off at work again, where he wandered around in a daze. Aeleus noticed, of course, and pestered him until he shook him off at his office.

Ienzo leaned against the wall, sighing. He eyed the paperwork on his desk, frowning as he realized he had to finish it all before he could leave that day.

"I heard you had a lunch date," came a deep voice from the door. Ienzo froze, recognizing his boss' voice.

"Yes. With my boyfriend," he said quickly, hoping to dissuade Xenahort. The silver-haired man cocked his head innocently.

"I thought he was your cousin. It did appear to be him when he dropped you off," he said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't comfortable with referring to him as my boyfriend when you met him before. Now I do."

"I see." Xenahort moved closer to Ienzo, who unconsciously moved backward, "Well, I came to inform you that Isa returned to town today. I know your relationship ended badly, so I wanted to warn you."

Ienzo's eyes widened, and he grabbed the desk for support.

"Isa…?" he whispered. Xenahort nodded, approaching him and helping him into his chair.

"I'm afraid so. Ienzo, perhaps Aeleus should take you home. The paperwork can wait."

Ienzo's foggy brain barely registered Xenahort's uncharacteristic kindness. All he could think of was Isa, the pain he'd caused.

"I…I want to call Cloud," he stammered. Xenahort nodded and handed him the phone.

* * *

Cloud was in the middle of lifting some lumber for Leon when his phone rang. He put the wood down and picked up, seeing that it was Ienzo.

"Hey," he started, but was immediately interrupted.

"Cloud…come get me, please…"

The despair in Ienzo's voice had Cloud running for Fenrir.

"Ienzo, I'm coming, okay? I'm coming right now." He closed his phone and turned to Leon.

"I'm sorry. I have to go get…"

"It's all right, Cloud. Go," Leon said, waving him off. Cloud smiled and took off, heading for Xenahort's offices. Upon arrival, he left Fenrir running and ran inside. Aeleus met him there.

"Ienzo's in his office. He locked himself in."

Cloud hurried to Ienzo's office, sighing at the closed door. He knocked.

"Ienzo?" he called. The lock clicked, and Ienzo's red-rimmed eyes stared out at him.

"Cloud?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on," Cloud said, taking Ienzo's hand and leading him out to Fenrir. He could see that Ienzo was very jumpy, so he gently lifted the younger man onto his bike.

"Your place?" he asked, climbing on in front of Ienzo. The blunette shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Cloud's waist.

"Mine, then," Cloud said, and at no response from Ienzo, he sped off toward his little apartment. It didn't take long for them to reach it, and Cloud ended up practically carrying Ienzo up the stairs. He wondered what could have happened to make his little boyfriend so frightened. He situated Ienzo on his couch, making some tea and pushing it into the scientist's hands.

"Now, please tell me what's wrong," he said. Ienzo looked at him, eyes a bit glazed over.

"Isa's back," he murmured. Cloud didn't have to ask to know that Isa was the reason Ienzo had avoided him for so long.

"Are you afraid he'll come back for you?" he asked. Ienzo nodded.

"He'll want his plaything back," he muttered bitterly. Cloud reached over to touch Ienzo's hand.

"I won't let him have you," he promised. Ienzo stared at him for a long moment.

"He beat me," he said quietly. Cloud frowned – so Isa was an abusive ex-boyfriend.

"He hurt me so badly…so many times. Like I didn't have feelings. Like I was a _doll_. He was so sweet at first, buying me things and taking me out. And then, when I moved in with him…he just started hitting me for the littlest things. I tried to leave him one night…and he…he…" Ienzo's voice trailed off, and he started to shake. Cloud moved to the couch, taking the tea out of Ienzo's hands and pulling him into an embrace.

"He didn't…" he whispered.

"R-raped me…" Ienzo started crying then, sobbing into Cloud's chest. Cloud didn't know what to do; anger threatened to eat him on the inside, even as his heart shattered with each sob.

"Oh, Ienzo…" he murmured, soothing the man with his voice. Ienzo only continued to cry, memories far too painful invading his mind. Cloud had never encountered a rape victim; he had no idea what to do except hold Ienzo and hope he calmed down.

"I'm not going to let him get you. I'm not. I'll protect you," he murmured, tightening his hold. Ienzo's sobs slowly subsided as Cloud's warm presence comforted him.

"…still scared," he whispered, clutching Cloud's shirt in his fist.

"I know. It's okay, it makes sense. Just try to remember that I have a very large sword and many friends with guns that I will happily make off with to use in killing this guy." Cloud was gratified to see a small smile flit across Ienzo's face at the comment.

"Thank you, Cloud. I don't know what I'd do without you," the blunette whispered, nuzzling Cloud's chest. Cloud smiled.

"I could come back with something really cocky, but instead I'll be sweet. You'll never have to be without me if you don't want to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Good day all!**

**Kuronue: Welcome to the next chapter of Bookstore!**

**Yoru: In this chapter, many things happen and Cloud proves why he's the best boyfriend ever! …besides Vincent. And Axel. And maybe Reno. And a few others. Anyway.**

**Kuronue: This chapter contains more references to abuse and rape, plus a mouth-rape.**

Ienzo called into work the next day, telling Xenahort that he was not feeling confident enough to come in. Cloud was beside him, gently stroking his hair.

"Sir, I will try to be in on Thursday…please, Mr. Xenahort, he knows where I…well, yes, he knows that too, but I'm not _at_ home…I'm at Cloud's…oh, for Hyne's sake, Mr. Xenahort, now you're just jealous…sir, the whole workplace knows, and I'm not going to discuss this with…yes, sir, I'm sorry…all right, sir. I'll be in Thursday morning. Thank you, Mr. Xenahort." Ienzo hung up, sighing.

"He's jealous, hmmm?" Cloud teased.

"Ridiculously. Tried to tell me that Isa would guess where you live before he guessed the location of Xenahort's place." Ienzo nestled close to Cloud, closing his eyes.

"He was trying to get you to come stay with _him_? Oh, yeah, that would have been _brilliant._"

"I'm not going to pack my few belongings, if you haven't noticed," Ienzo pointed out dryly. Cloud laughed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend and hugging him close.

"No, I guess you're not. You look adorable in my pajamas, by the way."

"That's because you're waiting for them to fall off," Ienzo gritted out, subconsciously pulling the pants up a little.

"I wouldn't complain if they did," Cloud purred, kissing Ienzo's cheek. The scientist rolled his eyes and got up, padding to the kitchen.

"Where's the tea?"

"In the right-hand cabinet." Cloud went into the kitchen to see Ienzo straining to reach the handle. He laughed, giving away his presence.

"…you knew I couldn't reach it." Ienzo crossed his arms indignantly as Cloud came into the room and got it for him.

"Well, yes." Cloud laughed as he made two cups of tea, handing Ienzo his and going back into the living room. Ienzo followed more slowly, looking around.

"I like your apartment. It's cozy."

"Thanks. I'm going to warn you, though, my friend Leon has a key, so if he pops in randomly don't be alarmed. He's harmless." Cloud turned on the television, giggling like a child as an old cartoon about Chocobo Jack came on. Ienzo sat beside him, smiling slightly at the show.

"That Chocobo kind of looks like you."

"Are you saying my nose is big?" Cloud whined playfully, putting an arm around Ienzo again. Ienzo only smiled wider, feeling very much at home.

* * *

Ienzo got up on Thursday morning dreading the impending workday. Aeleus would have called if Isa had come in the day before, so Ienzo could only assume there had been no sign of him. He preoccupied himself wondering if he should go home to get some fresh clothes so that he could come back to Cloud's after work, and decided against it.

"Cloud, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" he asked, poking his head into the living room where Cloud had set up a cot.

"Nk," Cloud responded, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of his room. Ienzo laughed – Cloud was apparently only a morning person on days when there was no work to be done.

"Thanks." Ienzo went to the closet and selected a shirt to go with the slacks from the day before and his lab coat. Braiding his hair with the ease of long practice, he stopped by the cot to kiss Cloud's cheek.

"I'll go home after work, okay?"

"Nu-uh. Stay," Cloud murmured, grabbing Ienzo's hand.

"I have to go to work."

"Come back after."

"Cloud, I've got nothing to wear," Ienzo chuckled, squeezing Cloud's hand reassuringly.

"I'll come pick you up at work, and we can go to your apartment and get you some clothes. I want you here," Cloud said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he became more awake.

"Really? That would be amazing." Ienzo kissed his hand, "I'll look forward to it."

"Off at 5, right?"

"Yes. See you then." Ienzo blew him a kiss on his way out the door into the warm sun. It was a beautiful day, and though he had been planning to take the bus to work, Ienzo decided to walk. He convinced himself that Isa wasn't lurking around every corner, and besides, Cloud was a speed dial away. Whistling softly to himself, Ienzo started the short walk to Xenahort's building.

He was about halfway there when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him around to face familiar yellowish-gold eyes. Ienzo jerked back, fear clouding his senses as Isa stepped closer. Forgetting his phone completely, Ienzo quickly found himself against a wall.

"I-Isa…"

"Miss me, pretty lover?" Isa asked, putting his hands against the wall on either side of Ienzo's face. Shoulder-length blue hair brushed against the scientist's cheeks as his captor leaned close.

"G-get away from me!" Ienzo snarled, pushing at Isa's shoulders.

"Away from you? But kitten, you're mine," Isa purred, leaning down and nipping at his ex-lover's neck. Ienzo whimpered, his hands still pushing desperately at Isa's shoulders.

"P-please…Isa…I l-left you, please leave m-me alone…"

"Yes, it's the fact that you left me that bothers me," Isa growled, wrapping an arm around Ienzo's waist and pulling him close. Ienzo's fighting became near-violent as his captor grabbed his chin and forced him into a lustful kiss. Isa's tongue probed at Ienzo's teeth, shoving inside as Ienzo tried to scream.

_Cloud…CLOUD!_ Ienzo's mind screamed as the sensual onslaught continued, the hand around his waist sliding under his shirt and stroking bare skin.

_**CLOUD!!!**_

"Get off of him before I kill you." Cloud's voice had never been so welcome. Isa's mouth slowly moved off of Ienzo's, freeing his voice. Now that his face was free, Ienzo could see that the large blade of Cloud's Buster Sword was resting on the back of Isa's neck.

"Let go of him."

Isa let go, allowing Ienzo to stumble backward and hit the wall again. The scientist wiped his mouth vigorously, coughing and spitting as he tried to dispel the unwelcome taste. Isa turned to face Cloud, crossing his arms as he stared down the blade.

"Can I help you?" he drawled. Cloud levered the blade up so that it touched Isa's chin lightly.

"You can leave and never let either of us see you again. It's a generous offer, so go before I decide to hurt you instead."

Isa laughed softly, "Ienzo's new lover, eh? Have you had him yet? He's delicious."

Faster than Ienzo's eye could see, Cloud had dropped the sword and lunged at Isa. One hand was around the blunette's neck in an instant, bearing him to the ground. The other was busy pounding Isa's face into the concrete.

"Cloud! Enough!" A brunette man that Ienzo didn't recognize was suddenly pulling Cloud off, holding him back as he tried to get back to Isa. The blunette stumbled up, clutching a broken nose.

"You bastard," he hissed, taking his hand away and staring at the blood.

"At least I'm not a rapist," Cloud snarled back, still trying to get out of his friend's hold. Ienzo made a wide berth around Isa, hurrying to Cloud's side and putting a hand on his arm.

"Your friend's right. That's enough," he murmured, lacing his fingers with Cloud's. His voice, finally free of panic, seemed to get through to his infuriated boyfriend. The blonde stopped fighting, looking at Ienzo. The scientist's eyes widened as he saw that Cloud's beautiful blue eyes were literally glowing back at him.

"Mako," Cloud's friend whispered, obviously seeing Ienzo's shock. Cloud jerked his arms away, ignoring Isa completely as he wrapped his arms around Ienzo.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. Ienzo nodded, burying his face in Cloud's strong chest.

"You're under arrest," he heard the brunette say to Isa, and then a scuffle. He looked up just in time to see Isa turning a corner with the brunette hot on his heels.

"Leon will catch him," Cloud assured his boyfriend, stroking his hair. Ienzo nodded, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Cloud's chest again.

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No." Ienzo's voice shook a little, enough to make Cloud kiss the top of his head lightly.

"You want to go home?"

"Yes. Please. Take me home."


End file.
